Helping Him
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: An urgent situation requires that the Chief and Detective Lassiter go undercover as a harmless married couple. The situation gets out of hand, and they are forced to act like a couple. They kiss, and then Juliet, Shawn and Gus come in and save them from danger. Karen goes home and talks to her husband about the case like she always does. Except this time, he gets angry. KV/CL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my first attempt at a Psych fanfic... Harry Potter is more my forte, but I'm trying to branch out. Please review with feedback!**

"All right everyone, briefing in five," Police Chief Karen Vick announced. Uniforms and Detectives gathered around the bulletin board where the Chief was talking quietly to Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

"Ready Chief, Carlton," Juliet said, approaching the pair.

The Chief nodded and stepped back giving the detectives the floor.

"Listen up everyone. We have info about a possible shooting at the Santa Barbara Country Club. It is scheduled to go down in four hours. The suspected shooters will be disguised as golfers," Lassiter said.

"We're looking for a group of three to five young males, ages 25-30. Our informant wasn't able to give us an intended target, but he said that the leader appeared to be angry about something, possibly involving a break up," Juliet said, taking over.

"The leader of the group is a redhead named Igor Nettleton. A background check shows that his fiancé, Mira Kelsey, broke up with him recently," Lassiter continued.

"Well then, looks like she's your target," Shawn interrupted.

"Ah, Spencer, this is where I am right and you are wrong. See, Miss Kelsey is not a target, because she is in Japan indefinitely. Nettleton may be targeting married or engaged couples. So, we at the SBPD have a plan to stay two steps ahead the whole time and catch Nettleton before the shooting. Chief Vick, and I, will go undercover as a couple at the Country Club this afternoon. Our goal will be to find out where Nettleton plans to shoot and alert SWAT. If for some unforeseen reason that is not possible, we will try to get any possible targets out of harm's way. Got it? Good," Lassiter finished.

"I want all available personal working this case. Dismissed," Vick added. Then she retreated to her office with Lassiter and O'Hara. Moments after they had shut the door, Shawn and Gus burst in.

"Chief, I'm sensing this will not go as planned," Shawn said, dancing around as usual.

"What do you want us to do about it, Mr. Spencer?" Vick asked.

"Send me and Jules in too. Undercover."

"Mr. Spencer, that is not going to happen. O'Hara is point on this investigation, and we need her on the outside. You and Mr. Guster need to stay away from this case. It's not an ordinary deal, and you two are civilians. We can't afford for you to get hurt."

"Aw, Chief, that's soooo sweet." Shawn crooned and Lassiter and Guster dragged him out of the office.

Under an hour later, Lassiter was pulling his unmarked police car up in front of Chief Vicks house. He looked at his watch and watched as she locked the door and headed towards his car. She got in, and pulled a mirror and a few other things out of her large handbag. At the next red light he glanced over at her again and she was finishing her makeup. When she met his eyes, he couldn't help but stare. She looked... Younger… More like a real person and less like the Chief of Police.

'In fact, her real person self was quite attractive.' Lassiter thought. He tore his eyes away and focused back on the road.

Outside the back gates behind a cluster of bushes, there were several police vehicles. The place was full of SWAT and cops. Lassiter pulled up and stopped the car and they got out. Seeing them, Juliet rushed over.

"Good, you're here. The back of that van is empty, you can use it to put these vests on under your clothes, and for God's sake, loose the suits. Here are your Kevlar vests," O'Hara told them handing them each a vest.

Chief Vick made her way over to the van with her bag and climbed inside. As soon as the door had closed she began pulling off her suit and putting on a knee length sun dress and a pair of heeled sandals. She was folding up her suit when someone banged on the door.

"Hurry up." It was Carlton. He was the only one with enough authority to get away with ordering her around like that. Besides, when he wasn't being a work obsessed hard ass, he was kind of sweet in his own way. Dismissing her thoughts she picked up her clothes and opened the door.

"Keys," she said holding out her hand. Carlton looked at her blankly and then reached into his jacket pocket. She took the keys from him and hurried off to his car. Once she was out of sight he snapped back into reality and jumped into action, trading his suit for a pair of khaki pants and a short sleeved button down on top of his Kevlar. He too gathered up his clothes and headed to his car where he found the Chief talking to O'Hara. Forgetting about folding up his suit, he tossed it in the back seat and switched his shoes. He noted that Karen's suit was also carelessly tossed in the back seat. She handed him his keys.

Several minutes and arguments over the Kevlar (it wouldn't fit underneath Vick's clothes, so she couldn't wear it) later, Karen and Carlton got into Carlton's car. He drove around to the front gates of the country club, where he parked it and got out, walking around to the other side to open Karen's door for her.

Once inside the Country Club, Karen and Carlton took a walk by the edge of the golf course, on the lookout for any suspicious activity, pretending not to notice the extra security personnel that consisted of disguised cops.

"Carlton, we're supposed to be a couple," Karen whispered.

"Oh, er, right." he replied and awkwardly took her hand. They reached a bend in the path that would take them out of sight of O'Hara's surveillance team and turned back. Carlton's cell phone rang, and he pulled it out.

"Lassiter."

"Carlton, any suspects yet?" O'Hara asked.

"No."

"Well, Shawn and Gus were wandering around and think they might have found the location."

"What are Spencer and Guster doing here? We told them to stay out of this!" Carlton exclaimed angrily.

"They heard Country Club and you know Shawn. He showed up, and we can't cause a scene kicking him out, it'll spook the shooters."

"O'Hara, get them out of here!" Carlton practically shouted.

"Shh, dear, you're disturbing people," Karen said, grabbing Carlton's arm.

"Carlton, the location…" O'Hara reminded, "It's one of the three restaurants in the Club, located on the terrace on the second floor. It's members only, no children, usually attended by couples."

"We'll check it out." Carlton said, and then hung up.

"Who was it, honey?" Karen asked.

"O'Hara. Spencer found a possible location."

"Where?"

"Couples only restaurant on the second floor terrace, exclusive, members only, romantic sort of place I guess," Carlton said. He looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go!" Karen said, smiling. Taking her hand again, less awkwardly this time, Carlton led the way through the Club to the second floor, where they found the restaurant. Shawn was right; it definitely seemed to be the place that an angry just-broken-up shooter might target.

"Table for two?" the blonde hostess asked.

"Yes." Karen said.

"Right this way."

The hostess led them to a table in the middle of the room with a great view of all the exits. It couldn't have been any more perfect. Karen smiled as Carlton pulled her chair out for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thanks to Loafer and Lawson227 for reviews!**

They sat at the table in silence for a few minutes looking at the menus. Their waitress came over and introduced herself as Mary. They declined the wine samples and ordered. Carlton ordered a coke and an expensive steak. Karen ordered iced tea and lemon shrimp with pasta.

When the waitress left, Karen looked at Carlton across the table and smiled at him. He was staring blankly at the door. Karen looked around the room. Everywhere, couples were talking, holding hands or kissing. She and Carlton were just sitting there. She reached down and grabbed her purse, feeling for the security that was her loaded gun. She touched the cold metal and then set the bag back on the floor.

"Carlton," she said quietly, reaching across the table to take his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ch, I mean Karen, I was just thinking."

"About work?"

"No. Can I, would it be okay to ask you for some personal advice?" he asked. He looked so unsure, so nervous, like she would shoot him on the spot for even asking.

"Of course Carlton," she said, holding his hand in both of hers.

"It's about, well, I, I think I have feelings for someone..." he said sheepishly. He looked so adorable when he was uncertain, Karen thought.

"Carlton that's wonderful! Who is she?"

"It doesn't... I'd rather not say. It's a... Difficult... Situation, you see, she's married and in love with someone else, and I'm still technically married..."

The waitress set their drinks on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, looking at Carlton's hand and frowning. Karen looked at their intertwined hands. Was there something wrong? She wondered. Then she realized, Carlton had no wedding ring. He must have finally taken it off after Victoria left.

"We're good, thanks," Karen said firmly.

"Carlton, I'm so sorry, first Victoria and now this..."

"Please Chief, I'd rather not talk about Victoria," Carlton said.

Karen giggled. 'She is so beautiful when she does that.' he thought.

"What? What did I say?" He asked.

"You called me Chief!" Karen said.

"Er, sorry, Karen, it's a habit…"

"Back to the issue at hand... Is she someone I know? I know you once had a thing for O'Hara."

"Karen, no, no, she's my partner. That's completely, that would be out of line."

"It didn't stop you before. I saw the way you look at her, when you think no one is watching. The way you show off whenever Mr. Spencer is around."

"Karen, I never had a "thing" for O'Hara. She is my partner. She's a good detective; she's good at what she does. And I don't show off when Spencer is around."

Karen smirked. She was right and she knew it. He had had a thing for Juliet. Quite possibly, he still did.

"Alright Carlton, if it's not your partner, then why do you always act differently when you and O'Hara are meeting with Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster in my office? At briefings?"

A sudden movement caught her eye, but it was just their waitress, moving to talk to the hostess across the room. Karen read her lips.

"That couple over there," she said, jerking her head towards them, "I went to serve them drinks and I heard the man say he has feelings for someone else, but was still technically married, and he doesn't have a wedding ring on. It sounded like he was admitting to an affair, but the woman didn't seem to mind, she just looked at him," the waitress said.

"That seems a bit suspicious. I know we were told to keep an eye out for strange behavior today, and report anything we saw to security... Do you think I should call?" The hostess said.

"Wait until I bring their food out, I could have misheard."

"Carlton," Karen whispered, leaning across the table towards him. "We need to talk about something else. Our waitress thinks we are the suspicious behavior they were warned about."

"What? How? We are…" he said furiously, moving to pull his badge out of his pocket.

"No Carlton. When she brought the drinks she thought you were admitting to an affair. And you're not wearing a wedding ring," Karen said.

"Shoot, I'm sorry Karen."

"Here, just switch hands, put your left under the table, now scoot your chair over here," Karen said.

"Why don't I just casually slip my badge onto the table when she brings the food?" Carlton argued.

"Someone else might see it," Karen whispered. "Now scoot your chair over this way." Carlton obeyed, and put his left hand under the table, holding her hand with his right. They were now sitting next to each other, which decimated their full circle view of the restaurant. The waitress brought their food. She eyed them suspiciously as she set down the plates.

Carlton looked at Karen. Karen looked at him. He leaned closer and closer until his lips met hers. She was a little shocked. 'This is Carlton Lassiter kissing me,' she thought. 'But it's for the case. It's not cheating on James if it's for the case,' she thought, and she kissed him back.

'Her lips are so soft, he thought, as he reached up to cup her cheek. Karen leaned away from him.

"Carlton, I see them," Karen said. She picked up her purse just as her phone started ringing.

"Vick," she said, answering it.

"Four young male suspects just entered the restaurant. Do you see them?" Juliet asked.

"Yep. What's the next move?"

"Sit tight until we have enough PC to arrest them. We're working on it," Juliet said.

"Okay," Karen replied. In the background she heard Juliet arguing.

"Is everything alright, O'Hara?"

The arguing continued. Then Juliet said, "Yeah."

"Who were you just arguing with?"

"Shawn. He wanted to talk to you, but it's not important, so I told him it could wait."

"Okay. Keep us posted," Karen said before pressing the end call button. She left her purse in her lap and her phone on the table.

"And now we wait," she said, and picked up her fork. The group of men were seated at a nearby table, and ordered their drinks. Carlton offered her a bite of his steak, and she accepted, eating it off of his fork as if that was normal. She offered him some of her shrimp and held out her fork.

They talked about normal things, like the weather, and their hobbies, and how little Iris was doing. They didn't talk about work, or about Karen's husband or Lassiter's mystery crush. From an outsider's point of view, they looked like a couple, not undercover cops, while all that time they were watching the suspects table.

They had long since finished their lunches and were just sitting talking when the men pulled their guns under the table. Karen's hand shot into her purse and grabbed her gun and badge. She slipped the lanyard over her neck and stood up; her purse falling from her lap. She kept the gun hidden under the table as she loudly announced to the room,

"Everyone get down, now. SBPD, get down, now," she yelled flashing her badge.

Couples all around the room ducked under their tables. The men at the table jumped into action, two pulling their guns on the detectives, the other two trying to flee. Karen and Carlton ducked behind a decorated support beam as the men began firing at them. SWAT flooded the room, surrounding the shooters, and chasing the two that tried to escape. Karen peeked around the post and fired a few shots at the shooters. SWAT was closing in.

Karen ducked back, narrowly avoiding the barrage of bullets that came whizzing past. Carlton peeked around and fired, and didn't duck back fast enough. Karen watched, horrified as he fell out into the open. She crept as close to him as she could, but she was still too far away to tell how badly he was hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter folks!**

_Karen watched, horrified as he fell out into the open. She crept as close to him as she could, but she was still too far away to tell how badly he was hurt. _

The SWAT team tackled the two men from behind, and several cops dragged the two escapees back into the room in handcuffs. Juliet rushed in, closely followed by Shawn and Gus. She read the two men their rights, and then passed them off to be hauled back to the station.

Karen scrambled over to where Lassiter lay. She felt frantically for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it.

"O'Hara get an ambulance in here, now."

"On the way Chief. I saw Carlton go down," Juliet said kneeling down beside her partner.

Together, she and Karen rolled him onto his side so he wasn't flat on his back. Karen pressed her hands to the wound on Carlton's chest. It looked like the bullet had hit on the edge of the vest. Karen couldn't tell how much damage had been done.

"Carlton," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live Chief," he choked out. One of the officers brought over some paper towels, which Juliet held over Carlton's wound. Karen scooted over to make room for Juliet and held Carlton's head in her lap while they waited for the paramedics.

It wasn't long before they arrived, and Karen was able to tune back in to her surroundings. Only when Carlton was safely on his way to the hospital did she enquire about the civilians in the restaurant. She was momentarily ashamed of herself for not looking after the civilians first, but was comforted that no one had been hurt. That meant that her lapse in judgment had harmed no one and wouldn't be a danger to her career.

With O'Hara and her team taking statements from the other diners and staff, that left Karen with no real duty. As she had been one of the undercover detectives and wasn't just there as the Chief, she was granted some leeway as to what she should be doing at that point. She went to the bathroom to wash Carlton's blood off her hands. A girl in the bathroom saw the blood and screamed.

"Calm down, miss," Karen said.

"Is that blood?" The girl shrieked.

"Karen Vick, SBPD, please calm down," Karen said. The girl didn't look reassured, and left the restroom immediately. Hands clean, Karen returned to the restaurant. The teams were just about finished when the waitress who had served her and Carlton approached her.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize; I thought you and your partner were the bad guys. I couldn't have been more wrong could I?" She said, laughing nervously.

"No problem. You did the right thing by being suspicious; I can see how we weren't acting like a normal couple."

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. You were talking about work, and I misunderstood. You two make a cute couple though," Mary said.

"Uh, thanks," Karen said, blushing, "but we're not married..."

The waitress laughed.

"Anyway, I'm glad I didn't call security; lots more people might have gotten hurt. Thanks!"

"You don't have to thank us for doing our jobs," Karen said. She picked up her purse off the floor and grabbed her phone and rushed to catch up with Juliet on the way out.

"O'Hara, can I have your key to Carlton's car?" She asked.

"Sure thing Chief," Juliet said and handed her the key.

"See you back at the station."

Karen headed out to the parking lot to Lassiter's car and drove it back to the station.

After booking the shooters, the day was pretty much over, and Karen headed to the hospital to check up on her detective.

"Hey," she said as she walked into his hospital room.

"Chief," he said. "About earlier, I'm sorry if I overstepped my limitations by kissing you..."

"It's alright Carlton. It was for the case. Don't worry about it."

He looked sad when she showed no emotion as she told him this. To her it was just business. Just what they had to do to keep their cover.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I shouldn't have... "

"It's okay detective," she said emotionlessly, but then she smiled and added, "But I kissed you back, right?"

Then the door opened and O'Hara, Spencer and Guster entered the room.

"How are you doing Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"I'm fine," he said all traces of his previous discomfort gone.

"So... "Shawn said. "What's going on with you two?" Shawn asked, pointing at Karen and Carlton.

"I'm sorry Chief. I tried to keep them away from the security room, but they kept getting into trouble, so I just let them watch the security footage with me."

"So Chief, is Lassie a good kisser?" Shawn interrupted.

"Mr. Spencer," Karen scolded, blushing at the same time that Carlton barked, "Spencer."

"Oh I'm sorry was that out of line?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Shawn," Gus warned.

"On second thought, you don't have to answer that. Your face says it all," Shawn said to the Chief. Gus flicked Shawn in the ear. Shawn flicked Gus back. Juliet used their distractedness as an opportunity to shove them out into the hall. Then, miraculously, they left.

Karen's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," she said stepping out into the hall.

"Hello James."

"Karen, I just heard about the shooting on the radio, are you okay?"

"Yes. We got them."

"They said there was only one injured person taken to the hospital, was it one of yours?"

"Yes, unfortunately, detective Lassiter. It's not a serious injury, and I'm sure he'll be signing out before he should very soon," she said. James laughed.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home. I'm at the hospital now, leaving in a few. Love you!"

"See you soon! Thank god you're alright."

She stepped back into the room.

"Well, I should be heading home, Carlton, please try to behave yourself," Karen said to him. "Have a good evening."

"Good night Chief," Juliet said. Carlton didn't say anything. Karen left him to talk to his partner and headed out to the parking lot to drive Carlton's government issued car to her house. She hadn't taken her car to the club, so she had no choice.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. And oh crap I have finals tomorrow... English and accounting. Wish me luck guys! Updates will come! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's summer vacation! You know what that means! I promise updates and it doesn't happen. And then school starts and it doesn't happen. And then it's finals week and everything gets updated... I'll try to be better about that this year, I promise!**

When she got home, she unlocked her dark empty house and headed up to her room to change out of her dress and shower.

Karen's husband, James, opened the front door and stomped into the house with Iris. He tossed his briefcase and jacket on the table and got iris some left over pasta for dinner. Karen had yet to come downstairs. He took Iris up to her room and put her to bed, and then returned downstairs to get something for him and Karen to have for dinner.

He heated up two plates of spaghetti and grabbed two oranges and two glasses of milk. James carried the two meals up the stairs into their bedroom. He knocked on the door to the bathroom and then opened it. He found Karen taking a bubble bath.

"Here you go honey," he said, handing her a plate.

"Thanks," she said wearily, but she accepted the plate and began to eat anyway. James sat down on a stool and ate his dinner with her. It was a strange thing to do, eating dinner in the bathroom, but it was what they did when Karen worked a particularly difficult or traumatizing case. They ate in near silence.

When they had both finished, James took the dishes downstairs and Karen got out of the bath and dried off. She brushed her teeth and combed the tangles out of her hair, and then headed into the bedroom and discarded her towel on the floor before climbing into bed. Karen pulled the sheet over her body and relaxed into the pillows while she waited for James to return.

When he did, it wasn't to remove his clothes and join her in bed. Instead he stood by the window with his back to Karen. She watched him for a few minutes.

"James?"

He turned around but didn't look her in the eye as he removed his clothing and settled into bed beside her. She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He put this arm around her.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So, what happened today at the Country Club?"

Karen told him about the tip and the walk she took with Lassiter, and what she ordered for lunch. Then she stopped.

'Should she tell James about the kiss? And should she tell him she enjoyed it? Or should she just say Lassiter kissed her to keep their cover.' Her dilemma was solved for her when he said,

"My golf buddy Andrew called me at work today. He said he saw you with another man. I thought it was just for a case, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time. But he said he saw the pair of you in an expensive couple's restaurant holding hands and kissing."

"Carlton initiated the kiss, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't join in once he started."

"Karen, do you like him?"

"Professionally, yes. There's nothing going on James. I love you," Karen said, reaching up to kiss him. He turned away so her lips reached his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Are you sure, Karen? Are you really sure?"

"Of course I am! We've been married for years, we have a daughter for crying out loud. I'm sure I don't have to explain how that happened to you."

"Err, no."

Again, they lay together in silence. She cuddled a little closer, and he held her a little tighter, as if that would bring their disagreements to an end.

"Karen?" She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I just won't drop this, but… are you having… second thoughts about us?"

She didn't answer right away. Not ever had she regretted her decision to marry James, but she also felt a strange emotional attraction to Carlton.

"James, I've been under a lot of stress at work, but not once have I regretted the decision to be with you. I love you."

"But…?"

"I love you," she said, and climbed on top of him. She didn't want to use her body as a distraction, but this conversation was going places she didn't like, and it needed to stop. Now.

(Insert graphic sex scene here...)

It was now quite late at night. The moon was more than halfway in its journey across the California sky.

"What's going on with you and Lassiter, Karen?" James asked more forcefully.

"Nothing outside of professionalism, James. He's going through a divorce. We're all trying to help in whatever way he'll let us. That's all," Karen said from her position lying on James's chest with her arms crossed in front of her to hold her up.

Before he had a chance to reply, she tried to kiss him again. Once more, he turned away.

"Helping! Is that what you're doing? Helping him?" Karen knew James thought she was helping Carltong in an inappropriate and improper way…

"It's not like that, James."

"Well then how is it? Because from what I saw, it is like that. I came home and an unfamiliar unmarked car was in our driveway. I knew about the Country Club, so at first it didn't bother me, but you know what Karen? I'm starting to think that maybe my first idea was wrong. Maybe the suits in the back seat aren't from the case. One of them is yours. I am going to assume the other belongs to Lassiter. Maybe you're sleeping with him too," James said. He was really frustrated, and praying that he was wrong. He didn't want it all to end.

"No! No, James, no,"

"Karen, I.."

"James, I have not, am not, and hopefully won't ever be sleeping with anyone but you."

James didn't say anything for a few minutes after that. Karen didn't move. She was afraid if she did the argument would start up again and they would wake Iris.

**A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey look, I'm still on summer vacation, and here's a chapter. In case you don't quite recall what was happening last, since it's been a while, James (Karen's husband) thinks that she is cheating on him with Lassiter. She isn't. **

"Karen," James said.

"James?"

"Karen, I think you should leave. Before we start fighting again. Before we wake Iris."

"James! We can work this out."

"Tomorrow. After we've both had a chance to clear our heads. When we've slept."

"James, please."

"Karen. I think you should leave," James said forcefully, and pushed her off him. She stood up angrily and went to take a quick shower and dress. When she returned, there was a suitcase on the bed and James was nowhere in sight. She stomped across the room and put several days' worth of clothes in the suit case along with any case files, paperwork and other items she might need.

Karen grabbed her purse and carried her suitcase out to Lassiter's car, where she tossed the suit case in the back seat with the suits. She went back inside for her briefcase, and then got into the car and drove off into the night.

James stood at the living room window, silently watching her go, wondering if he'd just made a big mistake.

Karen stopped for coffee and a bagel at a 24-hour donut shop before heading to the station. She sat in her office in the dark for several hours, pondering the moment where it all went wrong. This time yesterday, she was happily asleep next to her husband. Now she was sitting alone in her office, the only person in this part of the station. With that, she began to cry a little. She allowed herself a few more minutes of self-pity, before she got up, turned on the lights, ate her bagel and got started on some paperwork that she had been putting off for ages.

By the time the sunlight crept its way into Karen's office, she had wiped her tears, cleaned up any and all evidence that she had been at the station since 3 AM. She went out for a real breakfast, and when she returned, the precinct was full of detectives. Back on track.

Karen didn't hear from James all day. Not that she really expected to. She went out and grabbed dinner at dinner time, and continued in her quest to finish paperwork until quite late. She looked up, and was greeted by the dark and empty hallways. Karen sighed.

She had a squad car drop her at home, where she pulled her car out of the garage and headed out to find a cheap motel close to the station. She booked a room for the next two nights. Once in her dingy room on the first floor, Karen took a quick shower and cried herself to sleep. Everything was falling apart around her.

Once again, she arrived at the station way too early. This time though, it was only about 6 AM. She got back to work where she had left off the night before, and pretended nothing was wrong. She took a longer than usual lunch break and went to visit Carlton at the hospital.

He was, as expected, crazy with boredom and irritating the hell out of the staff. Karen had brought him some magazines, a book and some paperwork, at the sight of which, he noticeably perked up.

"Hello Chief."

"How are you, Carlton?"

"Bored as hell."

"I brought you some stuff to do," Karen said, holding out the bag that she had put things in for him.

"Thanks Chief."

Karen left not long after that. She wasn't in a social mood, and Lassiter wasn't a social person.

The next thing Karen knew, her stomach was demanding food, so once again, she ordered take out and worked straight through dinner. Then she called James.

"Hi honey, it's me. When you get this, give me a call. I guess we have lots of talking to do. Say hi to Iris for me, okay? Love you."

He wasn't answering the phone. She wanted to see her little girl, if anything. Karen sighed, and began picking up her things to return to her empty hotel room.

The next day, about mid morning, Karen's solitude was interrupted by O'Hara.

"Chief, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, come in and close the door," Karen said, setting down her pen.

"What is it O'Hara?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you never get here before me."

"O'Hara," Karen warned.

"Sorry if I'm overstepping a line, Chief, but something doesn't seem right to me."

"O'Hara, I'm fine. Back to work now, please?"

"Yes Chief," O'Hara said. Just as she closed the door, Karen sighed. _No, I'm not fine._

While most detectives, especially O'Hara, seemed to be at lunch, Karen called James again.

"Hello," he said, picking up on the first ring.

"Hi honey."

"Karen. I got your message really late last night. Sorry I didn't call back."

"That's okay. I guess we have some talking to do."

"You guessed right," James said coldly.

"Well. I swear to you, that I am not regretting our marriage. What else would you like to talk about?" Karen asked.

"Karen, I… I've put up with this for a long time, the danger you're always in, the danger Iris and I are in because we're related to you. I've listened every time something happens, and I've tried not to think of all the ways these cases could have gone horribly wrong. Every time my phone rings, I pray that it's not the call. Karen, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"So you want out? Because things get difficult sometimes? I'm sorry if this isn't what you were expecting when you married a cop."

"It's not that, it's just… we don't ever do anything together anymore. You're working, or I am. I need some time to really think about this."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that Lassiter and I had to kiss to save the case?"

"I can see why it was necessary. I'm not happy about it, but I can see how, at the time, it was one of your only options. Karen, I'm sorry. I want this to just be swept under the rug too, but we've done that too much lately."

"I don't want to be another statistic James. We can make this work."

"My lunch break is over, can we talk more later?" James said.

"Yeah…I guess so," Karen said sadly, but he had already hung up. Without even saying goodbye. Without saying I love you.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I now have several more chapters planned out on this, so hopefully I'll have an easier time coming up with updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update... I just haven't really had inspiration. Hopefully when the show starts up again that will change! Please review!**

Karen sighed. She had never thought she would be in this position. She had never thought she was going to become just more evidence that relationships with cops and civilians don't work. And most certainly, she never thought it would hurt this much.

She got up and paced her office. She sat back down. She stared at the wall, then the floor, then at the paperwork she should have been reading. She was considering leaving early, but not seriously, because then she would have even more time to sit in her hotel room feeling sorry for herself.

The phone rang, and she jumped to answer it.

"Hello Chief," Detective Lassiter said.

"Detective. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm checking out in a few minutes. They tell me I have to rest for two more days before I can try to go back to

work."

"Two days is reasonable Detective. You won't be out in the field for a while anyway."

"Damn hospital staff," he said.

"Like you'd be able to do it anyway," she joked, and there was silence. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"No, of course not." He snorted.

"That's a load of bull, Chief."

"Don't I know it!"

"Well, I've got to go, before they decide to keep me locked up here any longer," he said after a moment.

"Okay. I'll tell O'Hara you're going home, and I'll stop by later to make sure you're all set."

"You don't have to."

But what if I want to, she thought. And she did. Want to that was. It had only been a couple of days, and she was missing human interaction in a non-work environment already.

She waited it out a few more hours, and since nothing important was happening, she left early. Not extremely early, mind you, but early nonetheless. She stopped and picked up some dinner, and drove to Carlton's condo. She parked her car, and suddenly she was nervous. What was she doing? Should she even be here? The Chief of Police was not a coward, but Karen Vick was. She just wanted everything to be okay.

She did eventually get out of the car, and carried the food up the walk, where she knocked on the door. A minute or so later, Lassiter answered the door. He looked much better now that he was out of the hospital.

"Chief, you really didn't need to come. I'll manage."

"Karen. And no problem."

"I see you brought food Karen," he said.

"Yeah. From that seafood place you and O'Hara get lunch from frequently," she said, following him into the next room, where she set the takeout bags on the table.

"Where do you keep your dishes?" she asked, knowing that he would have a hard time getting them out, and would refuse to ask for help.

"Top cabinet to the right of the sink," he replied, and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want to drink? I have beer, milk, cranberry juice…"

She pulled the necessary dishes from the cabinet and located the silverware drawer.

"Uh, beer I guess," she said. She didn't normally drink beer, but what the hell. That's what he'd be having.

Carlton watched as she set the table. She looked so very pretty, and she made it look like she knew her way around his kitchen. He liked that. A lot. In fact, seeing her in his kitchen made him think about what it would be like if she wasn't here because he got shot.

Karen finished setting the table, and they both sat down. She tried not to stare, and hoped he didn't notice that she was. He was wearing jeans and a deep red tee-shirt, and he looked even better in those than he did in his suits, and that was saying something.

They ate in relative silence, and when they had finished, Karen cleaned up. Carlton tried to help, but he wasn't really able to do much. He was still in quite a bit of pain, and had put off taking more painkiller so he would be in his right mind when Karen showed up. He admitted to himself that he needed help; he was just glad he didn't have to ask. Karen just knew. Once she had put everything away, she joined Carlton in the living room on the couch.

Something was off with her. He wasn't sure what, but he could just tell. She wasn't quite normal. Not that he'd ever eaten dinner with her at his house before, but he knew the something wasn't because of the situation. He had talked to her before about his personal problems, on the case, and she hadn't shot him, or threatened to shoot him. (The fact that he had, in fact, been shot was an irrelevant detail that he chose to overlook.)

"Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired. I've been working long hours the past few days." He wasn't convinced.

She hoped he bought her story, because she really, really didn't want to talk about it right now. She didn't want him to think it was his fault.

"Don't insult my intelligence, please," he said. Damn, he's seen through it.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Karen…" And he looked at her, and suddenly she found herself opening her mouth to tell him exactly what was going on.

"James and I had a huge fight. He asked me to leave, so I left," she said bluntly. "He came home the day of the Country Club case, and something was off, and after he put Iris to bed he confronted me. I never saw it coming. We've been married for years, we have a daughter for crying out loud, and he dares accuse me! Who does he think I am?" She said, getting more and more worked up. She looked at Carlton as if he was supposed to have an answer. Then, in a very small voice, she said,

"He thinks I'm cheating on him," and then, she couldn't help herself. She started to cry. Again.

Carlton sat next to her on the couch for a moment, and then moved closer and put his arm around her, despite the discomfort it caused. She turned into him and cried, and she looked so small, so helpless and yet still so beautiful. He just wanted to make everything better for her.

He waited until she stopped crying, and then said,

"Have you called him?"

"Yes," she said, and her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"Why don't you call him again? Try to talk. And I'll be here for… moral support." As soon as he said it, he was wishing he hadn't. It was a dumb idea. She wouldn't be comfortable doing that.

"I guess," she agreed, and that surprised him. She was letting him in, letting him see her pain. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial number one.

"Hi James," she said.

"Karen."

"How are you?"

"Fan-flipping-tastic," he said sarcastically. She sighed.

"We should talk."

"Yeah, well, now's not a good time. I'm busy. I just got home, and I'm giving Iris a bath. I'm sure you would know how difficult that can be, you know, given that she's your daughter."

"Fine," Karen snapped. "Tomorrow." Before he could reply, she hit the end call button and dropped her phone into her lap.

"What did he say?" Carlton asked.

"He treated me like someone from work that he didn't want to talk to, and then implied that I dumped Iris on him," Karen said sadly. She stared at the wall for a few minutes, and Lassiter could see the moment when she seemed to realize she wasn't going to get her husband back.

A little while later, she stood up.

"I should go."

"You can stay. I have a guest room," he offered.

"No, really, it's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped my problems on you like this detective."

He nodded, and she headed for the door.

But the truth was, she really wanted to stay, and he really wanted her to. But he was also glad she didn't, because he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to control himself. She was so beautiful, and nice, and she actually seemed to like him, if only as a colleague. Little did he know that she left for the same reason. She was afraid of what she might do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I can't believe it's been since October. Time flies... well, I'm not quite sure I've been having fun. But yeah. Here's an update. I don't know if anyone is even still reading this, but I'm going to post anyway, and hopefully finish this fic soon. According to my planning pages, I have about two chapters left, so I should be able to do that while I'm on vacation.**

Two days later, Karen was channel surfing in her crappy motel room when James called.

"Hi honey," Karen said.

"Hey," James replied. And then, "Karen, I've been thinking, and I think it's best if we just get a divorce."

"What? No, we can still make this work," she said, refusing to give up without one last say.

"That's what you've been saying, but I don't see it working, do you?"

He had her there. It wasn't working. She sighed.

"What about Iris?"

"You can have her on weekends when you aren't working. When she's older, we can change that if we need to." Karen hated the way her question didn't even give him pause; he had been thinking about it. She hated the way his answer made their daughter sound like an object that neither of them wanted. You can have her on weekends. Maybe the divorce was for the best.

"Okay," Karen said. No, it's not okay. But what choice did she really have?

"I've seen a divorce attorney. I have papers for you to sign. You can leave stuff here until you get a place… or whatever. But you might want some things… until then. You can come over tonight. I promise I'll be civil if you are."

"Sure. Whatever. Is Iris still awake?"

"Yes. She wants to see you."

"Okay. I'll be over in half an hour or so."

Karen arrived at her house exactly a half hour later, and felt like a complete idiot knocking on the door. James let her in, and immediately she picked Iris up.

"I told her you weren't going to be around as much anymore, and that it doesn't mean that you don't love her," James said. "I'll just go clean up the kitchen."

Karen sat down on the floor with her daughter, little Iris who was too young to really understand anything at all. Little Iris, her shining light through everything that had happened, who was now going to be living with Daddy all the time. She almost cried, but somehow the tears didn't fall. Instead, she played with Iris, and cuddled her little girl until it was time for her to go to bed. Then Karen put her to bed, telling her that she loved her, and that she would see her soon.

Karen went back downstairs, to see James in the kitchen. She couldn't quite forget all the nights she had done these very same things. The papers were on the table, and James was emptying the dishwasher.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know," Karen replied.

"It's all in the papers." Karen sat down at the table and read them. Then she signed. James turned to face her when the pen hit the table.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's over. Can you take Iris Friday night? I want to go out with some friends."

"Yes, I suppose."

"You can go off and have your fun with the detective now," James said.

"You and I both know I'm not seeing him," Karen said. James looked at the floor.

"Look, when I asked you to leave… the next day I met this woman at a bar at lunchtime…"

"You're seeing her already," Karen said. James didn't have to say anything. No wonder he filed under irreconcilable differences instead of infidelity. He was guiltier than she, really.

"Do you want help packing your things?" he asked.

"Okay, if you don't mind," she replied. He picked up some boxes in the hallway, and followed her upstairs. James began to fold up her clothes, and she gathered toiletries, her make-up, towels, and washcloths. Things people lived on. It was really going to be over. When the boxes were filled, most of Karen's clothes were in them. She had the things she needed to live on. The rest of it could wait.

"I think we should start seeing other people… it takes six months for the divorce to go through," James said. Karen could have fought it, but she really didn't have any will to do so.

James helped her carry the boxes out to her car.

"So, you'll pick Iris up from daycare on Friday?"

"Yes."

"I guess this is it then."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out, Karen."

"Goodbye kiss?" she suggested. He leaned into her, and she put her arms around his neck. They stayed there, kissing, until finally James pulled away.

"Goodbye Karen."

"Goodbye James." Karen got in her car and drove away, leaving James standing in the driveway watching her go. It was over.

When she got back to her motel room, she sat on her bed and the tears finally came. She cried for the loss of her husband, and for the little girl who would grow up in two homes, with either a mommy or a daddy, because they couldn't get along. She cried for herself too, because really, what did she have left?

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too dry... better things to come, I promise. Please review, even if it's just to yell at me for being away for so long.**


End file.
